Drag bits, often referred to as “fixed cutter drill bits,” include bits that have cutting elements attached to the bit body. A drag bit may have a bit body made from steel, or from a matrix material such as tungsten carbide surrounded by a binder material. Drag bits may generally be defined as bits that have no moving cones; however, there are different types and methods of forming drag bits. For example, drag bits having abrasive material (e.g., diamond) impregnated into the surface of the material that forms the bit body are commonly referred to as “impreg” bits. Drag bits having cutting elements made of an ultra hard cutting surface layer or “table” (e.g., made of polycrystalline diamond or polycrystalline boron nitride materials) deposited onto or otherwise bonded to a substrate are known in the art as polycrystalline diamond compact (“PDC”) bits.